


Assignment thingy

by Tag_YoureDead



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tag_YoureDead/pseuds/Tag_YoureDead
Summary: This was actually written for an assignment in my Creative Writing class and I figured I'd share it with others





	Assignment thingy

1787

Most people wouldn’t know from the look of the house now, but forty years ago the house was still standing and the story of what happened will be told as long as the story of the family who once was there. Everyone who passed by the house that were alive fifty years ago knew of the family that lived there, of the children that lived there until the house became the pile of stones and wood that are the remains of a beautiful house. The children lost their parents ten years before the house burnt down and were saved by the family dog, though some speculate that the dog was merely a familiar that the children had conjured to ensure their survival and not their parents. There were no tears shed at the parents’ funeral, nothing that showed even the smallest amount of pain or upset that their parents were gone. At the time everyone thought that it was merely shock, but it would later be questioned that maybe the twins had set the fire themselves to be rid of their parents.

1747

The twins that lived in the house were Noëlle and Mikael Angel, the sole survivors of the house of Angel. They now co-owned the Angel Toy Industries, as well as the numerous townhouses that were spread throughout the countries of France, England, Russia, and Kazakhstan. They were in the country house outside of London at the time when they were notified of one Renji Kairi coming to discuss business with them one day, when their moods were particularly forgiving and they were in the mood to have a little bit of fun, but this man had been by the house several times and the twins were starting to get bored of the gentleman’s company. Still, they went through the motions of appearing to be a normal duo and had the house prepared for the guest.

Upon arriving, Renji’s first thought was that the house seemed far more elegant than the Angel townhouse they had last met at and it also seemed darker, as though foreshadowing something about to happen. The feeling of eeriness was shaken off for now though as the gentleman was lead inside and shown around the place, the study where the Angel twins were waiting being the last place he was taken to for the simple fact that it was the most important room there could have been. No sooner did Renji step inside the room than was the door closed and the trio left alone, the elder feeling very underdressed compared to the twins, Mikael in a deep crimson red and Noëlle in a golden dress matching her eyes. The young woman knew of the guest but only stood from the desk chair and made her way to the window, standing beside her brother and watching out the window as though something far more interesting than business lay outside the glass pane. Mikael turned as his sister settled her gaze, the candlelight dancing off of his clothes in a way that, for a moment, left the elder man believing the suit to be made from human blood.

“To what do we owe this visit, Monsieur Kairi? Surely you haven’t come in hopes of marrying one of your sons to my sister?” The boy’s voice seemed to echo in the suddenly too silent room and he took amusement in the reaction that he was presented with. He watched the way the surprise flooded his eyes before it registered in his scent, listened to the way that the man’s heart sped up before slowing again.

“No no no, that isn’t my intent at all. Though if the offer is now open I will gladly accept it.” He knew at once that it was not an offer and quickly righted the subject back to what he was there for. “Actually, I’m here on business regarding Angel Toy Industries. I was hoping to be able to propose a business merger, if you would hear me out.”

Noëlle’s sharp laugh echoed throughout the room. “You want to merge with our company? That’s like asking a poor man to go back to being rich. It’s impossible to even think of.” The young woman looked over her shoulder and, upon noticing the serious set of this man’s jaw, her attitude changed from open to withdrawn and almost hostile. “It’s our company, not yours. I don’t know why you continuously insist on this when we have made it very clear that we have no intent on giving you what you want.” The more she spoke, the darker the sky became. Whether or not the two were related was a mystery best forgotten to the day. Things may have gotten out of hand then had the brother not stepped in and simply placed a hand on his sister’s thin shoulder. They seemed so fragile and sickly that Renji couldn’t help but think maybe they were sick and merely wanted the company to die with them.

“Ignore my sister, she can get… volatile at times.” Mikael spoke with a quiet tone of voice that carried throughout the room, almost as though a wind were there to carry it through the air. It sent shivers through Renji and that wasn’t a good sign, though it wasn’t known at the time just how crazy it would be. Noёlle only huffed out and turned to leave the room. “I’ll be back, I need to clear my head.” And with those words and a swirl of satin she was gone, the door being the only thing that signified she was gone without either male looking back.

1787

The rest of the day was spent talking business, at least that is what a former servant said when asked about it. The twins were seen walking around the central square of London, deep in shopping as they always were when it comes to these things. They seemed like everything was normal, which kept everything from seeming strange. In fact, it wasn’t until the next day that anyone realised something had happened. Yet by the time that anyone got there it was too late, the house was smoldering. They only found one body, but it was charred beyond recognition. Some speculate it was Renji, some say one of the twins. No one knew who it was or anything that caused it, and no one ever saw the twins again. To this day, people are still searching for answers that will never be found. Yet those eyes haunt former servants of the twins and will for the rest of their lives.


End file.
